Update 21.1
The full patch notes can be found here. 21.1.0 This update was released on December 3rd 2018 Additions ;General * 6 new Profile Pics * 1 new Title for the 4th Year Anniversary ;Quests * Night Riders * Chilled Challenges * The Maze * Trials of the Elementals Changes ;Alliance Quest * Map 6 * 2 new Mini-Bosses: Mephisto and Yondu * New enemies * Enemy power will now scale infinitely to match the Alliance’s own strength ** Stronger enemies mean more Points, which means new Milestones to earn, and an updated Map 6 Crystal ;Champions * Ægon ** Now correctly only has one arm in Menus and Quest Dialogue * Hulk (Ragnarok) ** Fixed a visual bug with Hulk (Ragnarok)'s Ability Description for "Face Me" that it is displaying 0.7 % instead of 70 % as it should *** This was a visual bug only, and was not affecting how the ability is intended to function * Juggernaut ** Fixed issue so that Juggernaut can no long have 2+ Unstoppable Buffs active * Masacre ** Fixed issue where Disoriented Ability was showing up with wrong text * Medusa ** Added a slight slide to Heavy Attack when performed against opponent’s wall ** Fixed an issue when Medusa gains a fury while the player is in a combo, she will auto-block the next hit * Mephisto ** Fixed an issue where Mephisto could survive a killing blow once per fight with 1 % if Ability Accuracy Reduction stopped his Regeneration from triggering when he still has Persistent Charges * Omega Red ** Added text to Info Page to specify that Death Spores and Death Field damage is scaled off Base Attack * Venom ** Fixed an issue where Venom’s Nemesis Synergy with Spider-Man (Classic) and Spider-Man (Miles Morales) was duplicated ;Bug fixes * Fixed an issue where Boosts that increased a Classes’ Special Attack Damage by 5 %/8 %/12 % were not working * Fixed an issue where some game text would be replaced by a string of text starting with “MS_ID_” * Fixed an issue where some profile pics will show as a question mark in the Alliance Help menu * Fixed an issue where Alliance member profile pics will show as a player’s own profile pic instead of their own * Tier 4 Class Catalyst Trade-In Crystals will now be locked to Summoners that have achieved the designation of Conqueror or Uncollected * Fixed an issue where extra Champions may appear on the background of various screens December 5th 2018 * Fixed an interaction between the "Parry" Node on the defender and Armor Break debuffs that reduce the defender's Armor rating to a negative number ** This was causing damage that was significantly higher than intended December 6th 2018 * Added Night Thrasher December 11th 2018 * Fixed an issue where a combination of Blade, the Buff Duration Node, and the Unfazed Mastery could grant an Unstoppable Buff that could last far longer than it should * Fixed an issue where Summoners were not able to Spec into the Scouter Lens Mastery 21.1.1 This update was released on December 17th 2018 * Fixed performance issues Summoners have been experiencing in encounters with Darkhawk December 20th 2018 * Added Darkhawk Category:Update